Laws of Marriage
by Nargle-Lover15
Summary: Their parents have had their names down for marriage since before they were born, but they only find out in Luna's 5th year. What will they do, cope with the arrangement, or do whatever it takes to make it stop?
1. First Meeting

**Written for Luck O' The Irish Seamione's Three In One Competition. Please review:)**

* * *

**First Meeting**

_This is the end of my relationship with Neville, _thought Luna Lovegood. As she sat wringing her hands, thinking of how to break the bad news to him, Blaise Zabini walked into the restaurant. _That's him. He looks exactly like Ginny described him._ The tall wizard's dark eyes met her blue ones and in that moment they had an understanding.

The two were to be married despite being in love with others. Her with Neville Longbottom, he with Astoria Greengrass. And there was nothing either of them could do about it, their parents had made an unbreakable vow before they were born. All in order to keep a magazine running.

Xenophilius Lovegood's magazine, The Quibbler, was running out of money and he went to Blaise's father for help. He said he would do anything for the money, so it came to be that the two men came to an agreement stating the first born Zabini son and the first born Lovegood daughter would be married. This marriage would take place the Spring the younger child turned sixteen.

Blaise was now sixteen and a half, Luna fifteen, soon to be sixteen. That meant they were to be married the forthcoming Spring. This gave them only five months to get to know each other, not exactly a lot of time.

Today, was their first meeting and neither was sure of how they should be feeling as Blaise sat down. They wanted to scream at each other and hex each other into oblivion, but they new they couldn't. Her father and his mother's lives were at stake.

Very few words were exchanged and at the end Blaise presented Luna with his great-grandmother's engagement ring. The ring was relatively simple, a silver band with a clear diamond on either side of a small emerald in the middle, fitted on her finger perfectly. They soon bade each other goodbye and headed for the Longbottom and Greengrass households, to break up with their current other halves.


	2. Returning to School

**Returning to School**

Neville and Astoria hadn't taken the news well and remained mad at Blaise and Luna for the next four weeks, until they returned to school. They would probably have to face their ex-flames there.

In the meantime, Blaise and Luna had met each others families and and official announcement had been printed in the Daily Prophet. They were as happy as they could be but still hadn't kissed. Both wanted to, neither had any intention of sharing their first intimate exchange in front of over one hundred guests. _Maybe it will happen at school _Luna wondered. _I hope it happens at school. He's is a nice boy._

Neville, on the other hand, was trying to get Luna's face out his mind when he kissed Hannah Abbott, his new girlfriend. He needed to get her face out his mind, Luna told him to move on, she was getting married to Blaise Zabini and that was that.

Elsewhere, Astoria was suffering the same problem as she sat under a tree in her garden, snogging Draco Malfoy. Blaise said he used to love her but not anymore. He now loved Luna Lovegood, so she should go out with Malfoy or someone like him. Astoria followed his advice quite literally, she had spent the last month making out with Draco. The relationship delighted both the Malfoys and the Greengrasses, and surprisingly, Draco and Astoria themselves, to a certain extent.

Blaise was content too. Luna was lovely, a bit strange, but lovely. He wasn't sure if he was in love but was pretty confident their marriage would be a good one. However, he was a tad worried about what would happen if Astoria ran into Luna. Luna would be calm, as always, but Astoria had inherited her father's famous temper. Blaise made a mental note not to let Astoria near Luna.

It was January 7th and Blaise and Luna were searching for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Finally, they found an empty one and he stored the cases, while she closed the door.

Blaise turned to face his fiance who, to his surprise, had closed the curtains. "Luna..."

before he could finish, Luna threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised but it only took him a second to respond. Eventually breaking apart, he smiled and leaned in again. Five minutes, and a couple of rounds of kissing later, he asked, "Why did you shut the curtains?"

"I wanted our first kiss to be private," Luna answered, simply.

They were about to start kissing again, when they heard a knock on the door. Blaise stood up and slid the door open, "Yes?"

"Mr Zabini, this is from Professor Slughorn," a first year said, handing him a invitation, her hand trembling.

"Thank you," with that he shut the door and sat beside Luna.

"What is it Blaise?"

"An invitation to lunch. I should probably go, so as not to get off to a bad start with this new professor."

"Okay, I'll be here," Luna responded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he left, leaving Luna alone. Not feeling like reading, she decided to get an hour's sleep.

Luna was shaken awake and smiled, expecting to see her fiance. Only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. "What?" Luna started, reaching for her wand – to discover it wasn't in her pocket.

"Looking for this?" Astoria asked, waving Luna's wand in the air.

"Give it ba..."

Before Luna could finish, Draco cast a silencing spell. "Nobody annoys my girlfriend. You understand Loony Lovegood? Ready dear?" he asked turning to Astoria.

She nodded and stood forward, "Crucio!" she shouted.

Luna's mouth opened and no scream came out as she was withering in pain. She soon blacked out , hearing the cackles of Draco and Astoria.

"Luna. Luna!" Blaise yelled, holding her fragile frame close.

Her eyes opened slowly, "Blaise?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Luna. It's me," he responded, stroking her hair.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked," she said, hugging his torso. "It was Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. They took my wand and used the cruciatus curse on me."

"I'm going to kill them," he fumed, going to stand up.

"No, please don't. I don't want you to get into trouble," she pleaded.

Seeing the worry in Luna's face, he agreed. "I'm at least telling Dumbledore," he clarified.

"I'm fine with that." They spent the rest of the journey playing chess.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone was whispering things like: _They locked themselves in their compartment _and _Couldn't they do it somewhere were other people didn't have to sit? _"Just ignore them Luna," Blaise told her. "It's not true and both of us know it."

"I will ignore them," she said, sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with him.

Soon, Dumbledore's speech started with a warning, that if any students, prefects or not, dared to torture or harm other students, they would suffer severe consequences. Luna glanced towards Draco and Astoria and saw the scared looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, Neville was staring at the back of Luna's head, devastated when she flashed Blaise a small smile. _She loves him. Now I really need to move on._ He thought absent-mindedly as a young girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. 


	3. A Trip To Hogsmeade

**A Trip To Hogsmeade**

Today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the new year. Blaise and Luna decided to have a late winter's picnic. It was Luna's idea.

They were strolling to the edge of the woods, near the Shrieking Shack. "Blaise," Luna started.

"Yes, Luna," he replied, glancing over at her.

"I want my bridesmaids to wear green," she stated, making him smile.

"That's good. Green is a very strong color," he said, loving how she acknowledged his house.

"Ginny and Hermione have already given me their dress sizes, so we can out in an order next weekend."

"Okay," Blaise agreed. "What about your dress?"

"The groom isn't supposed to know that until the wedding day," Luna told him.

"Darn. I thought I had a chance of getting some information there."

"No. Here we are," Luna said stopping, laying the picnic blanket down. "Your turn. Who are going to be your groomsmen?"

"My cousins, Richard and John."

"Okay. I'm getting really excited," Luna told him.

"Good because I've got sample invitations here," Blaise said, taking a small stack of cards out of his pocket and handing them to her.

She flipped through them eventually, selecting one that had a dark green border and dark blue writing. "I like this one best. It represents both our houses perfectly," she explained.

Blaise was about to reply when a stunning spell hit him. Scared, Luna grabbed her wand. "Luna there is no need to worry," Hannah Abbott stated, coming out of the woods.

"How? You just stunned my fiance." Luna reasoned.

"I just did it for safety, and I just turned seventeen, so its legal."

"What do you mean safety?"

"I don't want him interfering."

"With what?"

"I want to talk to you. About Neville. No don't say anything. I talk," she started. "You are mean, Neville is a great man. He's kind, sweet and the bravest man I've ever met. You, Luna Lovegood, had no right to treat him the way you did."

"Hannah, you have no idea why I broke up with Neville. So don't tell me I am mean. If you don't watch it I will report you to Dumbledore. Now leave me and Blaise alone."

"Fine. I'll leave you with this last thing. Stupefy!" Hannah shouted, running away.

The next thing Luna knew, she was being laid down in an unfamiliar room. "Luna. Your awake," Blaise sighed, relieved.

"Yes. Did you find her?"

"Hannah Abbott? Yes. She has been given three weeks worth of detention and has been banded from all future Hogsmeade visits.

"Good. Where am I," she inquired.

"My room. I get a separate room as Slytherin quidditch captain. I've added an extra bed for you. I've also made a list of passwords. The one for the Slytherin common room, this room, the quidditch captain's bathroom but you don't really need the last one as this room has it's own bathroom. I hope you don't mind I moved you here. It ensures Draco, Astoria and Hannah can't hurt you."

"It's fine. Is my trunk here?"

"Yes at the end of your bed," he informed her.

"Good because I need to get changed, my clothes are soaked through."

"Okay. I'll go into the bathroom."

He did so and she put on a Ravenclaw t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms. She walked into the bathroom to tell Blaise she was changed, and he could come out. Blaise heard he enter and turned to face her. "You look beautiful," he told Luna, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Thank you," she said, returning the kiss. "Is that the bath?" He nodded. "It's like a swimming pool."

She slipped out her fiance's arms and turned on the taps. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim," she said, as if it was completely obvious.

"But it's a bath," he pointed out.

"So? I'll need to get my swimming costume. Myrtle might she me," she explained skipping out the room.

_I'm getting married to a crazy girl _he thought smiling, going to get his swimming trunks.


	4. Visiting Helena

**Visiting Helena**

"Where are we going Luna?" Blaise asked, following her blindly down a darkly lit corridor. Then he saw her. The lonely ghost, who appeared to be crying.

"Helena, are you okay?" Luna asked, sitting in front of the weeping witch.

"I'm just a bit upset. Today is the anniversary of the day I was supposed to marry the Bloody Baron. I know he killed me but I loved him, now I hardly ever see him," Helena confided in the young witch. "Why are you visiting me dear?"

"Remember I said I would bring Blaise to meet you?" she said, waving her hand for her fiance to come over to them.

"You are the man who owns Luna's heart?" Helena questioned.

"Yes. I am Blaise Zabini," he said nodding his head towards the ghost.

"You better not hurt her. She has a kind heart," Helena warned the young man.

"I wont. I promise," he told her sincerely.

"We have something for you Helena," Luna informed her.

"What is it Luna?"

"A wedding invitation," she said, laying the invitation on the ground in front of her.

"Thank you. I will come," the ghost said, smiling at Luna.

"Great. I need to go hand out more invitations, but I will come to visit you tomorrow," Luna told Helena.

"I will see you tomorrow and Blaise I will see you again."

"Goodbye Helena."

"Goodbye Miss Ravenclaw."

"Goodbye Luna, Blaise."

The next person on their list was the Bloody Baron. "Mr Baron. I'm Luna Lovegood. This is my fiance Blaise, I believe you know him."

"I do Miss Lovegood. Why do you wish to speak with me?"

"We are getting married in three months and have an invitation for you."

"Well, thank you Miss Lovegood. I shall come, it is a Slytherin wedding after all."

"I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Well, Mr Zabini is in Slytherin so it is a half-Slytherin wedding," he paused. "Does this mean Helena will be attending?"

"Yes. Please go visit her Mr Baron. She loves you and misses you," Luna requested. "As a wedding gift for me."

"Of course, if that is what you wish," he said.

Luna handed him his invitation, bade him goodbye and left. _Now is as good a time as any _he thought, heading to Ravenclaw Tower to find Helena, scared of her rejecting him.


	5. Two Months To Go

**This chapter is short, sorry!**

* * *

**Two Months To Go**

"Ginny, Hermione are you ready to go?" Luna shouted up to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

"Yes, we are!" Ginny responded, running downstairs, Hermione following five minutes later.

The three witches flooed to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a Lovegood family friend and offered to make the wedding dress and two bridesmaid's dresses for half-price.

Ginny and Hermione tried on their dresses first. The dresses had wide straps, were mainly emerald green and had black belt around the waist. "You guys look wonderful!" Luna said, nearly squealing with delight at how well the dresses had turned out.

"Your turn Luna," Hermione said, waving her hand towards the changing room.

Luna silently walked into the changing room, taking off her school robes and slipped into her dress. It was strapless and had a flower pattern on the bodice. "I'm ready!" she announced.

"Then get out here! We want to see that dress!" Ginny demanded.

She did as instructed and everyone gasped. "You look beautiful dear," Madam Malkin announced.

"Really beautiful," Hermione and Ginny squealed in unison.

"Thank you. Do you think Blaise will like it?" Luna asked.

"No doubt about it!" Her bridesmaids told her.

* * *

"Blaise, I'm back," Luna announced, climbing out the fire place in their room.

"Hello Luna," he greeted, rising from his chair to kiss her. "How was the fitting?"

"Great. The dresses fit us perfectly." She went in for another passionate kiss, finally breaking apart, she asked, "Can you believe April is only two months away?"

"No, but I wish it was closer," he said leaning in for another kiss.

"Me too," she said, closing the gap between them.


End file.
